S.O.C.C.R/Episode 1: Aw SOCC, Here We Go Again
(At the MR Z BRAINZ household, the brothers are playing Smash.) MR Z BRAINZ: Take that! Bonez: Ah! Mog: The Smash Ball! Brainz: I gotta get it- MR Z BRAINZ: Yeah! Bonez: Oh god he's got his final smash! MR Z BRAINZ: WALUIGI TIMMMMMMEMEE- (The brothers hear a letter being posted through the door.) Mog: A letter? Brainz: We got a letter! (They pause the game and dance over to the door.) All: We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter, I wonder who it's from? (MR Z BRAINZ opens up the letter.) All: (gasp) (Meanwhile, The Elementals are playing basketball on the roof of Bloon Apts.) Wet Balloon: Basketball is the best! Cold Balloon: It should be impossible for us to play, logically speaking. Wet Balloon: Logic? Who's that? Electric Balloon: Logic has certainly caused us some trouble in the past. Windy Balloon: When? Electric Balloon: You know, that time when- (Mail Balloon floats through the roof's door) Mail Balloon: I've got some mail here for you guys... Wet Balloon: Who's it from? Mail Balloon: No clue. There's no name on the letter. Hot Balloon: Give it here, then. (The balloons take the letter and open it up) All: (gasp) (Meanwhile, at Flowda Co) Costan: Sir? A strange letter has arrived... S.O.D.A: It better not be the health ministers again! (They open up the letter) (Meanwhile, Waruia and Goudwi are arguing. Again.) Goudwi: Why don't you try to create something for once, instead of destroying everything? Waruia: One: It's my JOB and Two: I have made stuff! Goudwi: ...Yeah, but not actual useful stuff. Waruia: The blob was useful! ...Where did it go, anyway? Goudwi: Ah, I've been, uh, "looking after" it for you. Waruia: Did you murder my blob? Goudwi: No- Waruia: Wait! What's that? Goudwi: A letter? (In the middle of Voidspace) Null: ...a letter? (In a strange fruitworld) Prunemaster: OwO what's this? OwOrange: I down't knowe! Why dwoes ewryone aswk me? (Meanwhile, again) Puppetmaster: Letter? Top Hat: Letter! (Meanwhile, wherever the heck Mechagoomba is) Mechagoomba: (Curious robotic Goomba noise) (In a news broadcast) Larry: Breaking news! Strange letters have been appearing over the world, with no explanation why. (BRAINZ Household) MR Z BRAINZ: "You, the BRAINZ family..." (Bloon Apts) Wet Balloon: "Are hereby invited, to the S.O.C.C.R competition." (Flowda Co) S.O.D.A: "Participants must make their way to the Rainbow Complex." (Space-Time) Poffer Lord: "We hope to see you there!" (BRAINZ Household again) Mog: Soccer? Brainz: Oh well. MR Z BRAINZ: Just another competition... Mog: Wait, why aren't we going? Bonez: Remember last year? We were invited to this BIG competition, but as soon as we got there that Entity Z guy had a breakdown and called off the entire event. What makes you think this will be any different? Mog: I have a feeling this time WILL be different. Brainz: Yeah. Sure. (Back at the news) Larry: The letters are supposed invites for a strange competition. (An arm extends into the set holding a letter) Larry: Oh, uh, I've just got a letter, that's the end of the news byeeeeeeee! (Larry runs off screen) (Later, the contestants are gathering in front of a large building) Wet Balloon: I think this is the place... Waruia: Oh great, Mechagoomba was invited too. Mechagoomba: :| Tam: aw yees, I cant weit 4 th competion! itl be radd Larry: I hope it isn't long. I've got a lot of jobs to do. (Suddenly, the large doors open) MR Z BRAINZ: I guess we just walk in here? Top Hat: Alrighty. Poison Balloon: Yeah, probably. (The group walk in) Cold Balloon: It's dark... MR Z BRAINZ: Hello! Is anyone there? (The lights turn on, revealing a group of people standing in the center) ???: Welcome! ???: To! ???: S.O.C.C.R! Mog: This better not have anything to do with football. Puppetmaster: Who are you? ???: Well, I'm Orange! And this is Red. Red: And this is Yellow! Yellow: And this is Green! Green: And this is Blue! Cyan: IT'S CYAN! Green: And this is Cyan! Cyan: And this is Purple! Purple: ...hi. Prunemaster: So, you guys are the hosts? Green: Haha, no! We're the co-hosts! Bonez: Co-hosts? Then who's the host? Red: Over there. (points to typewriter) Bonez: That's a typewriter. (Suddenly, the typewriter starts writing) Typewriter: WELCOME, PLAYERS, TO THE RAINBOW COMPLEX THIS IS WHERE THE SOCCR SHALL BE HELD. I AM *, NICE TO MEET YOU I HOPE WE SHALL HAVE A GREAT GAME! -* OwOrange: th howt is a twpewwiter???? Orange: Not really, no. The host could not make it here for the game. But it'll be sending us messages through this typewriter! Brainz: Okay... Orange: So, here's the rules. The S.O.C.C.R is a team-based tournament. In this first challenge, we'll be sorting you into teams. The following challenges will be all the teams against each other.